Oh God!
by katt1995
Summary: “Don’t be a fool, little girl,” the man said to her. “If you become annoying to me,” he looked her in the eyes. “I’ll kill you.” Sakura smiled.“I bet you will,” please review, nuff said.
1. Chapter 1

_Alright guys…I'm going in. 'S Angel. requested I do a PeinXSakura so…get the big guns boys, were in for one hell of a ride. Damn straight. In all honesty I never had considered this pairing. Because when it came down to it I knew damn near nothing_ about Pein. It wasn't like I had a problem with them as a couple, I just really knew nothing about our mysterious second In command Akatsuki leader. Pshh, him and his large number of pierced body parts. But 'S Angel. You've made me see the light and I have jumped on this cherry blossom and God bandwagon.

**Ha-ha,**

**Here goes nothing. **

**P.S,**

**All the Akatsuki members are here. Like Tobi and Sasori, the whole gang. Just a heads up. I want them all there, and I am the writer, so HAH. **

**Damn straight.**

…**...**

_Definition- _

_English name- God Japanese name- Kami _

\ˈgäd _also_ ˈgȯd\ / `_Kah-me'/_

_~supernatural being: one of a group of supernatural male beings in some religions, _

_~figure or image: a representation of a god, used as an object of worship- _

_~something that dominates: something that is so important that it takes over somebody's life_

…...

"I really am wondering if this job pays enough!" Sakura hissed out of breath as she quickly jumped from one branch to the next as fast as she could.

Her cat Anbu mask limited her vision. Of course, she knew better than to take it off. The long blood red scarf around her neck whipped behind her as her body agilely moved with increasing speed. Her knee high sandals thudded in quick successions as she moved faster. She was glad she had on her spandex short shorts, because the usual lose ninja pants weren't comfortable for her to move in. Especially not like this. Her shoulder length pastel cherry blossom hair whipped around her mask by the wind speed. Sakura's senses went off like fire alarms and she managed to flip in mid air and miss a kunai that whizzed past right where her head had been. She began her flee once again. Her pursuers weren't backing off anytime soon.

"God, if you exist, get me through this. I've never been very religious but I can change! I'll cut back on the swearing, I'll get off my lazy ass and go to church every now and then, you know, on good days. I might even quit drinking… oh hell no, scratch that last one. But the first two promises are good, scouts honor!" She prayed holding her hand over her heat and the other in a three way cross in a pledging manner.

She dodged another kunai that almost caught her in the spine. It grazed her arm in her attempt to dodge and she gasped surprised. She glared up at the sky after looking at the angry cut for a moment.

"Yeah, you too buddy!" She hissed at the divinity offering her no aid.

She felt the two heavily powerful chakra signatures shorten the distance between the two and she felt a rise of panic. She tried to push faster and harder.

'**You just had to confront them, didn't you?'** inner Sakura grumbled miserably.

'_Hey! That masochistic bitch had it coming. Why am I getting lectured? He called us an over used Konoha street tramp! I just…didn't expect his partner to pop out of nowhere. So I miscalculated. We'll be fine. We always pull through some how in the end.' _Sakura defended against herself.

'**Why are you getting lectured? Because if you die, **_**I**_** die. Maybe you didn't figure that out BAKA. I cant stand being your multiple personality. It isn't worth it. it's way to risky. You mouth is always getting us into trouble. I want a refund!'** Inner Sakura duly chastised.

'_I'm sorry, jeez. Yes, I was stupid to call that Hidan guy a little mama's boy, and a kinky religious extremist who was into that BDSM stuff, but still, you were pissed too when he insulted us like that. That freaky stitched up guy Kakuzu came out of nowhere. If I knew he was around I would have tried to sneak around them. My bad, sorry.' _She apologized still running as fast as she could.

'**Well obviously he was around, they're **_**partners**_**, genius! I cant believe you! How in the world did you make Anbu?'** inner Sakura cried.

'_I…honestly don't know…' _Was all Sakura replied sighing.

She was seriously reconsidering her career at the moment. The only advantage she had right now was that her petit body was able to run faster and out maneuver the two males trying to catch her. That had always been why she had the cat Anbu mask. She was small but agile, she would take nothing from no one; scratch the nose off a wolf who didn't keep it in his own business. She had a very similar personality to a feline. She tended to be unknowingly coy as well as frighteningly fierce. But that down right foolish stubbornness had been it. Like she said, the big bad wolf could bare his white teeth to her, and she would fluff her fur up, flatten her ears, and hiss, while swaying her tail at him tauntingly. No backing down. All claws, and fangs. Only buckling for Naruto's sake. And she was always getting herself into trouble for it.

Typical.

Her heart thudded painfully in her chest, causing sharp pains in her ribcage. She was getting tired from running this hard, yet her enemies relentlessly chased after her. She burst into a clearing and whipped her body around to face her Akatsuki aggressors. There was no where to run now. Everything was wide open. She stayed still in a almost feral position. Her gloved hands in fists, ready to strike the ground or her attackers. She chuckled. There was no way in hell she would make it out of this fight. But she could die for her country, she decided. It was glorifying in its own way. She could die for Naruto.

'_Looks like we wont need to get Kakashi-sensei a birthday present after all.' _She mused sort of sadly.

'…**What about Naruto? We cant leave him all alone! We have to help him get that undeserving bastard back!' **Her inner protested to the thought of death.

'_My last act for Naruto is to take at least one of these guys down, one less stress he wont have to deal with.'_ Sakura said softly.

'**But-!'** Her inner tried to interject again.

'_We can't outrun them. We're to far from Konoha to make it to the border and even if we could, I don't want to endanger my fellow ninja's by leading them to the village. And I really don't want to put them anywhere near Naruto.' _Sakura said with finality to her tone.

Two cloaked figures whisked out of the clearing to see the masked girl waiting for them in a crouched position. The wind rustled her shoulder length pink hair. Kakuzu watched her intently, making her thankful for her mask. She probably looked scared, even if she accepted what was going to happen and the fact she wouldn't go down without a fight, she didn't want to die _painfully_. Hidan glared at her, his rage boiling in his body. His purple eyes burned holes in the small woman.

"Oi bitch!" He snapped. He looked possessed.

Sakura chuckled. Like she said, never without a fight.

"What can I do for you, dickhead?" She asked, amusement in her bell clear voice.

His face reddened in anger.

"You can die, you little cunt!" He said lunging for her and swinging his scythe.

He began lunging and swinging as fast and as hard as he could. Sakura observed him as she dodged and narrowly avoided being cut. She flipped backwards. She smiled behind her mask before sending a chakra infused fist to the ground. Both Hidan and Kakuzu stared in shock as the earth rumbled and shook then began furiously breaking up. They jumped, avoiding boulders that shot up in the impact.

"Tsunade's student…interesting." Kakuzu commented to himself as he jumped from flying rock mass to the next.

"Don't be so fucking difficult!" Hidan snapped at her while jumping through the air.

"Just let me sacrifice you and play in your blood, bitch!" He spat before propelling himself by shoving his feet off a flying chunk of earth and launching for her, his scythe posed to slash her torso.

"I think I'll have to decline that offer, sorry," Sakura said as she jumped away from his landing, thrashing body as he tried to slice her with his weapon.

"I'm not giving you," He swung again. "a choice!" He spat.

"Then I'll be breaking your rules." She said before dodging a swing and jumping so their faces were almost touching, he looked startled, she sent a chakra infused fist to his face.

There was a sickening crack.

'_Got him,'_ She hissed to herself.

'**Wait…something's not right…'** Her inner objected nervously as she watched the silver haired mans body fly back wards.

Hidan's scythe flew out of his hand and landed far off to the side of the three of them. His body landed on the ground in a disturbing crash. He skidded on the ground a good twenty feet. She stared at the 'corpse' uneasily. It twitched then a gurgle came from it. Her eyes widened and her shoulders tensed. Her hand clenched and she felt her warm chakra begin to pool there again. How the hell was he still alive? His skull should have cracked and shards would have stabbed his brain killing him! It should have been an instant fatality. She had felt the fracture with her own hands. What the hell was going on? The body twitched again. Her jaw clamped and she tensed. She bit into her lip. Hidan began slowly setting up in a twitchy manner. His head was rolled forward once he got his torso propped up so she wasn't able to see his face. Her eyes flicked to Kakuzu when she swore she felt his chakra flare. Sakura gasped in surprise when two arms attached to stitches shot out of the ground and grabbed her wrists. She tried to struggle against them but a talisman flew out and stuck to her forearm.

"What the hell?" She snapped and looked down in surprise.

It read, 'suppress,' it Japanese characters.

"Suppress?' She whispered to herself.

"Your chakra, dumb bitch," Hidan said slowly looking at her, his body twitched again.

"I knew that, dickhead." She bit at him annoyed.

"Oi! Kakuzu! Why'd you interrupt or fight, you bastard? Dammit, I was gonna cut her into pieces and sacrifice the whore to Jashin-sama!" He yelled ay his partner before another convulse from his body.

"She might be useful. Killing her would be a waste. And wasting her might waste us money. I refuse to waste money." Kakuzu said staring at the struggling rosette.

"Useful my ass! What good is a bitch like that?" Hidan snapped trying to stand before his body jerked again, he fell to his backside once more.

Sakura glared at the man.

"Why the hell would I help you?" She hissed venomously.

"You're a medic." Kakazu observed. She remained silent. "But you're no ordinary medic, no. Not some normal everyday mediocre medic, you're the best of the best, Tsunade's _apprentice_, to be exact. Whenever our members are injured you could heal them. Even when their inches from death. You could bring them back like it was nothing. Saving them would save money on medical supplies. Not to mention, the more members the quicker progress is made, and as the saying goes, time is money." He explained calmly turning to her.

"Yeah, because I'm just going to roll over and be a little good girl for you and, you know, betray my entire village, betray _Naruto_, to help you." She laughed without humor.

What a crazy bastard.

"Yes, of course you will. Because I'm going to use some…_leverage_ on you." Kakuzu mused to himself.

"Leverage?" She scoffed squaring her shoulders.

"It would seem the Kyuubi container will come for you because of his affections for you, Haruno Sakura. His death is inevitably inevitable, but perhaps we could make a deal so that he can continue his miserable life longer. Maybe…if we had the right…_motivation_, we could give him some time before we kill him. Let him live in peace a little longer." Kakuzu mused eyeing the masked girl

She stiffened to her name.

"You wont get him anyway, so why should I help you? This leverage holds no bind. You'd break your promise, anyway. I haven't forgotten who I'm dealing with, Akatsuki bastards. Kill me and quit wasting my time." She snorted.

"Oh, little girl, I think this leverage _does_ hold you bound," Kakuzu seemed amused to his personal thoughts.

"Yeah? And how's that?" She glowered at him.

What trick was he up to now?

"The bastard is coming near us right now. He's on his way." Hidan laughed and blood ran down his chin.

Sakura froze up.

"And the dumbass is _alone_, what an idiot." Hidan chuckled and stood up.

Sakura fierily growled at them.

"Why should I believe you? You're Akatsuki, I know better than to trust you." She hissed.

"Are you willing to bet his life on it? If we're telling the truth and he makes it to this clearing, you know we will take him with us, extract Kyuubi, and kill him. But…a medic such as yourself is very invaluable… we could leave him alone for _now_, if you came with us. Give him time to live, even if only for that much longer. What do you say, cherry blossom?" Kakuzu asked walking towards her.

"Like I said, he's probably-" She started but Kakuzu bent down and put his face down on her level. Thank god for that mask. His face unnerved her.

"Probably? You're leaving his life to chance?" He questioned.

Sakura's fist clenched and she wished she could only fill it with chakra and punch right through his skull.

"I will do what my gut tells me," She growled behind her mask, "And my gut doesn't trust you."

"Even if you don't agree to this and we end up killing you, we'll have Kyuubi eventually. There is no point delaying what is absolutely going to happen." He said as his hand reached for her mask.

"Who are you? God?" She growled at him as he slowly pulled the mask down her face.

First he saw flaring emerald eyes and long elegant, thick, black lashes, then soft pale skin that shimmered in the sunlight. Slowly to a red mouth that was pursed in unwilling uncertainty. She was quite beautiful. He chuckled to her statement as a private joke.

"What?" She asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"I'm not God. You'll meet him soon enough." He said before straightening and staring at her feminine face, her sparkling green eyes narrowed with thick dark eyelashes in curiosity.

"Do I even want to know?' She asked suspiciously.

"Is that a yes, kunoichi?" He asked straight faced.

"No." She said bluntly before her full red lip pulled back in snarl.

"Lets just kill the bitch!" Hidan whined impatiently. "How many times do we get _willing_ sacrifices? It'd be a bitch to give up this opportunity."

"Silence, Hidan. I will kill you one day." Kakuzu growled softly.

Hidan snorted. "You can't actually do it, so shut up, prick."

"Tell me, cherry blossom," Kakuzu said ignoring his partner. "You said, 'You wont get him, anyway,' but…if you're not around can you really reassure that fact? If you're dead, there is nothing you can do to stop me. So why are you throwing away your life? If you aren't here, who will protect him?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

She clamped her jaw.

"Konoha's shinobi." She said firmly.

But he had caught it, the slight contradiction in her tone.

"Will they? Are you sure? From the information I've obtained…all the villagers hated him in his childhood. He was completely alone until he was put on a team with Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi, and yourself. Uchiha Sasuke has betrayed your precious village and Hatake Kakashi is an aging man. Not as strong as he once was. He was training with Jiraya for two years, but Jiraya also is an aging man. And let it be known, he wont come for Naruto if the elders refuse it. He acquired new teammates Sai And Yamato. Sai is emotionless and Yamato is bound to his duty to Anbu. In other words, Sai is just following orders with no heart in his fight making him an easy kill, and Yamato has to do what's best for his team in the end. If we start killing them all he'd have to call off the mission. The only really reliable person Uzumaki Naruto has…is you, and here you are asking me to kill you."

He chuckled.

"Perhaps your not as reliable as I first thought."

Sakura flinched.

She closed her eyes and turned her face from him. This is what he wanted…she knew it. To get in her head, make her doubt her teammates…and dammit…it was working. Because she hated how much god damn _sense_ it made. And the part of her that knew they could be telling the truth about Naruto approaching screamed at her to do what they wanted to save the blonde idiot. She knew it was wrong to doubt Kakashi-sensei's weakening strength…It was horribly wrong to doubt whether or not Jiraya would run to Naruto, orders be dammed…it was wrong to doubt Sai's fight….wrong to doubt Yamato's loyalty to Naruto…god knows the elders would kill Naruto then be having a tea party ten minutes later…but apart of her heart had always been doubting everyone. A small dark shard of her heart always whispered to her softly that they were doubtful because they were loyal to Konoha but not loyal to Naruto. Not like she was. She could betray her village for him, hell yes she could. Was that wrong?…yes, she decided. It was. But it was the way she was. Protecting her brother was the most important thing. To hell with everything else. Sakura bit into her bottom lip harshly and blood pooled around her sharp, white, canine. What if Naruto was approaching? Could she really leave his life to a fifty-fifty shot.

"So what will it be, kunoichi?" Kakuzu asked towering over her.

He was an absolute freak.

A damn plain freak.

But he knew how to get her buckle.

"I'll go with you…" She growled softly, reluctantly.

"Are you sure? There can be no going back." He said coolly, pleasure in his disturbing voice.

She hated his voice, it sounded like knives cutting her ear drums.

"Ah." She said shortly, glaring at him, hatred on her face.

The arms released her wrist slowly and she began rubbing the constrained skin there.

She looked over at Hidan who was royally pissed off.

"Kakuzu! You bastard! We're not _really_ taking her with us, are we?" He groaned walking and picking up his scythe.

"Quit crying. Of course we are. She saves money." Kakuzu said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"All you ever bitch about is money, Kakuzu. It's fucked up." Hidan growled before putting his scythe on his back.

"I _will_ kill you." Kakuzu said as the arms came from the ground and reattached to his body.

"You cant even do it, asshole!" Hidan sneered.

The purple eyed man whipped his head back to the observing suddenly demasked rosette. When Kakuzu had taken it off he hadn't been able to see her because the giant man's shoulder blocked his way. But now…Hidan's lips pursed and his glare hesitated. Sakura raised an eyebrow at him. His eyes traveled her entire person and she felt uncomfortable with his silence.

"What's your problem?" She asked untrustingly, her shoulders rolled forward.

Hidan gazed at her up and down not saying anything.

"Don't let a pretty face be your end, Hidan." Kakuzu said approaching the pair.

"Eh?" Sakura said confused. Her eye twitched.

"Like hell! You're such a little bitch, Kakuzu!" Hidan furiously spat at his partner.

"We go back to head quarters now," The stitched man said to Sakura, ignoring the masochist.

"Head quarters?" She repeated with a slow blink.

"Duh, bitch," Hidan scoffed.

Sakura rolled her eyes but her ridged shoulders didn't relax.

"Of course. You're not trusted yet, so I am going to have to knock you unconscious on our way there. Rest at ease, I wont let Hidan try to have his way with you while your out." Kakuzu said going behind her smaller body.

"That really doesn't put me at ease, at all." She grumbled, nervous at his proximity.

"FUCKER!" was all she heard Hidan yell before a quick blow was given to the pressure point of her neck.

She felt Hidan lean forward and catch her body.

"How sweet." She heard Kakuzu tease him as her vision went black.

"URASAI!" He snapped, it echoed in her ears.

Then her world faded to nothing.

…...

"She's cute, yeah!" A voice chirped.

Sakura groaned and turned with furrowed eyebrows in her sleep.

"Tobi loves her already!" A voice agreed.

"Shut up, yeah!" the other voice chastised.

Sakura buried her face into a pillow and moaned softly.

"Huh? Is she coming to?" A low voice asked, it was deep and gravely, she recognized it.

The Blue man from along time ago.

"Shut up…I'm trying to sleep…" She mumbled before pressing her face closer to the pillow.

"Tobi thinks she is the most prettiest girl in the world!" A loud voice rang.

She growled and her emerald eyes snapped open.

She shot up and hissed at the man.

He had an orange mask on his face and black spiky hair.

"Deidara-senpai! It's a tiger! She's going to eat Tobi!" He cried and ran behind a blonde.

"You're such a dumbass, yeah!" the blonde man yelled.

"You're loud," Sakura said rubbing her temples, annoyed.

"Sorry," the blonde laughed and looked at her. "Did we wake you, yeah?"

"I don't think a deaf person could have slept through that racket." she grumbled.

"Tobi was wrong! It wasn't a tiger! It's a pretty lady who can transform into a tiger!" the masked man said poking her left cheek a couple times. She sighed.

"Does everyone here have a speech impediment?"

"Speech impediment, yeah? What are your talking about?" The blonde asked confused.

"He speaks in third person, you say 'yeah' after very complete sentence, and Hidan cusses like its his day job." She said before stretching her arms above her head.

"It's odd, having three people in the same orginazation with articulate issues." She concluded rubbing her eyes.

"Awe, looky here Itachi, pinky's got a brain!" the gravely voice said.

"Hn." he grunted uncaringly.

"…Make that four people with speech impediments." She said turning to the pair.

The Uchiha's eyes narrowed but he said nothing to her partial insult.

She took in the group around. Kisame sat in a chair stroking his sword and muttering things to it. Itachi stood stoically, his body not moving. Sakura wasn't sure he was breathing he was so stone still. The long haired blonde was punching the masked man and screaming about something being 'dumb, yeah.' A red haired man leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. Then she saw a figure standing near the man who called himself Tobi. When she looked closer he was painted one side in white and the other in black. But upon closer examination she realized it was his skin and not paint, she closed her eyes and managed to make no facial feature. The last was a pretty woman who stared at Sakura strangely. Sakura looked over at her curiously but the woman frowned and averted her eyes. Kakuzu stood near her, Sakura sighed and looked over to the blue man.

"Mind filling me in." She said raising her eyebrow.

"Filling you in?" Kisame asked with a furrowed brow.

"Want to tell me why the hell you're all watching me sleep, shark-boy?' She asked, smiling in payback for his pinky comment.

Kisame's eye twitched.

"We are waiting for leader-sama." said the man leaning casually against a wall with crimson red hair, his eyes were closed.

"Duh bitch," Hidan said laying on the floor.

"Yay…your here too," She said frowning at him.

"Shut up, dyke," he hissed at her.

"Why aren't you dead? I crushed your skull but you can still talk and its pissing me off." She said reaching foreword to check his head.

Hidan swatted at her hand.

"I'm immortal, tramp." He grunted.

She pulled her hand away.

"Thanks for the information, I figured that out myself, jackass." She fired back.

"Sakura figured that out with no help? Tobi thinks Sakura is a smart tiger-girl!" The man chirped happily.

"I'm not a tiger…" She muttered.

"It was obvious there was foul play when he could still be live with a split skull." She continued glaring at the religious man.

"How the fuck is immortality foul play?" he snapped at her.

"It's cheating." She said shaking a finger at him.

"Cheating? What crazy talk are you spewing, trick?" He yelled jumped up and bent his face toward hers.

"Your cheating death. Living for only a heartbeat longer. Its stupid. There is no such thing as _true_ immortality because what the hell are you going to do when the world ends? Just float until your body is incinerated by the sun? You can't live forever, you can just quit aging. Dumbass, shouldn't you have realized that by now?" She said flicking his forehead from her sitting position on the bed.

"BLASPHEMY!" He roared going forward to punch her, she hit him in the gut, sending him flying back on his ass.

"Oh great…What? Is your dumb god going to smite me now?" She snickered.

"Dumb god?" A voice asked, startling her.

All the men and two woman turned their heads.

"Everyone leave us," it said.

It was a slow and sensual voice, liquid and it flowed, ringing in her ears. She narrowed her eyes dangerously at the shadow in the corner of the underground room as they all exited. Only the woman looked back uneasily. The one with blue hair that had a origami rose placed there, she made eye contact with Sakura. Sakura stared at her quizzically, asking her what the hell was about to go down between her and the mystery person. The woman's lips pressed together until they were white and she shut the door behind her. She had not looked at Sakura kindly. What the hell did I do? The former Konoha Anbu wondered to herself with pursed lips.

"Little girl," The voice came again, firm and commanding, and Sakura was puzzled as to why she noticed but incredible masculine, voice demanding attention.

She turned her head to him, large green eyes, confused, annoyed at the same time. Curious more than anything.

"Sakura," She corrected.

"I'll call you what I please." He told her with authority.

"Oh?…am I even allowed to know your name?" She said with a sarcasm in her voice.

Her tone screamed, Do- you- think- you're- to- good- for- me?

"You're a brave one, aren't you?" he asked, his voice was like low silk.

"Not really. I just lack the ability to hold my tongue." She said blinking and squinting trying to make out his face from the shadows.

"That wont do. Perhaps you should be more scared." He seemed to have something in mind and she wasn't in a hurry to find out, if he was anything like the others, then he was a complete psychopath.

"Should I be scared?' She asked, her lip twitching.

If she died, she died. She would help Naruto anyway she could and so far she could try and stay here and when they found her brother mess up their plans, or just let them kill her. She had already lead them awat from him.

"You should." his voice made her want to shudder but she held it in.

"Do you not fear gods?" He asked in a slow sensual drawl.

"…" there was pause on her end.

…_..._

_Flashback'_

"_I'm not God. You'll meet him soon enough." Kakuzu mused in private amusement._

…_..._

'_Oh no…'_ She thought in horror

'**Oh yes…'** her inner cried.

"…you're a…god?" She said with furrowed eyebrows.

"Yes." he affirmed softly, yet still firm.

'_Great…we have a man who acts like a child and talks in third person, a blonde transvestite who says 'yeah' after every sentence, A cold blooded clan murder who rarely says anything besides, 'Hn,' a shark…mutant…thing-man who's a complete jerk and talks to his sword, a religious freak who hurts himself for pleasure and cusses more than a sailor, A man who is obsessed with money and his body parts detach, a man who doesn't know what skin color he should be and looks like a plant, a woman who randomly hates people and wears to much makeup and a cheap flower in her hair, and now…a leader with a god complex. I should have let Kakuzu kill me when I had the chance,'_ Sakura concluded miserably.

'**The red headed man looked normal!'** her inner tried to be optimistic.

_'F__ive dollars says he's an absolute nut job.'_ She betted, sighing.

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose.

"That's…great…just great." She said before rubbing her temples.

"Don't mock me, little girl." He said enforcing the power in his voice.

She sighed.

"I wasn't." She said matter-of-factly. "I was talking to myself." She explained.

"Kakuzu said you can be useful. That you were trained by the namekuji-hime. (slug princess) A powerful medical ninja who would put injured men back into the plan faster, getting me to my goal faster," The sensually voiced man mused ignoring her.

"And…what might that goal be?" She asked wearily, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

"Simple, I want this world. I'm a god, its mine to control." He said directly, she saw the outline of his head turn sideways slightly.

Sakura could see beautiful blue eyes, with three rings coiled through them.

"World domination?" she asked with another lip twitch.

'_Wow, he's all for the clichés isn't he? Man, this guy isn't original. I've read Superman comic books more surprising.' _She thought to herself frowning.

"Precisely." He confirmed, his voice slow and silkily.

"I see," She said running her fingers through her hair.

"We'll…I'm sure there isn't much choice to this. I guess I have to help you." She said, then pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"But I wonder," She said looking at him untrustingly but also curiously. "Why are you hiding away in the shadows? Come into the light."

"And what position are you in to be ordering a god such as myself around, little girl?" He asked eyeing her.

"Position? I have no position. My reason is simple, I'm curious as to why your hiding your face from me." She said standing from the bed and ripping the chakra suppressing talisman from her forearm.

She turned her face to him and let the paper slip from her fingers, she felt it slip through her finger tips and then float to the floor. She raised a coy eyebrow at him before taking a step closer. She smirked.

"Or do I have to come to you? I do like to know whom I working for, if its all the same to you." She said waking closer.

The blue eyed god watched as she approached him with no fear on her face. The lack of respect and submission was starting to build annoyance in him. And when he realized that he was even feeling it, it became worse. He watched the rosette Venus stand just at the line of the shadow. She put a hand on her hip and quirked an eyebrow. She was daring him. This pathetic little girl had the audacity to _dare_ him. His fist clenched but his face stared impassive at her, not that she could see it. He would put her in her place. He smirked. Sakura's body was suddenly ridged as she felt breath on her neck. Her eyes were wide and shocked from her surprise. Before she had blinked he had moved from in front of her to behind her. Her shocked face slowly turned to a smile again.

"Don't play with _me_, child." The man warned in her ear, warm breath rolling along the side of her face.

"Like I said, I cant hold my tongue-" She was cut off when a hot hand harshly grabbed her forearms and threw her to the other side of the room.

Sakura landed on the bed with an 'umph.' Her eyes closed in pain as her head had cracked against the wall. She froze when she felt a chakra presence above her pale body. Emerald eyes snapped open in shock, her full red lips sucked in air silently. Her wrists had been resting beside her head and her legs were bent at the knees and propped up and pushed open by a suddenly present male body hovering over hers. His elegant and large hands were gently rested so close that his wrists brushed her cheeks. His fingers were slightly intertwined with her haloed pink hair. Sakura's eyes finally met their fascination. A beautiful face stared at her impassively back. He had a slyness to his air. Her eyes traveled the "god" on top of her. The bluish gray eyes with ringed coils in them blinked, with long black lashes. He had many piercings but for some reason it didn't take away from his handsomeness. His rain headband had a slash through it on his forehead.

"Don't be a fool, little girl," the man said to her. "If you become annoying to me," he looked her in the eyes.

"I'll kill you."

Sakura smiled.

"I bet you will,"

"Are you testing me?" He growled, grabbing her chin and putting it between his fingers, forcing her took him in the eyes.

"Not on purpose," She said glaring at him.

Her face screamed, take- that- hand- off- or- I'll- bite- it- in- half.

"Your have a lot of spirit in you," He mused.

She glowered at him.

"So I've been told."

He smiled making her push her body into the bed more and stare at him untrustingly.

"We'll have to break that during your time here." He said before getting off of her.

Sakura just watched him like a hawk, waiting for him to try something.

He stood before her, a faint curl of his upper lip let her know he was amused.

"So are you going to tell me your name?" She asked eyeing the 'god.'

"It is Pein, but you will call me leader-sama." He told her, his silk voice made the hair on the back of her neck stand.

"I think I'll call you Pein-sama, actually." She said sitting up and rubbing the chilled part of her neck.

"…You are an irritating little girl," He said flatly.

"Nice to meet you too," She chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for such a long break! I hate making excuses but I am one busy ass mother trucker guys. I'm not trying to persuade you into forgiving me, because hypocritically, I also get annoyed when people stop updating for a period of time. Please keep in mind I have hectic unordered life and I'm lucky if I can get my summer homework for school done, let alone sit down and write. And someone said that they felt she was to comfortable in the hide out. I'm sorry. I was trying to covey someone just not panicking. Its part of the Sakura I created's personality. She is trying to make the best out of the horrid situation she is in.**

**I OWN nothing.**

**My apologies, please enjoy and REVIEW!**

…**...**

Sakura opened her milky emerald eyes hazily.

She blinked a couple times trying to clear her unfocused vision. She mentally groaned when yesterdays events came -unpleasantly, mind you- rushing back. Her pale hands came up and covered her eyes as she frowned. She knew she was tempting her fate. But, staying around these men might give her a chance to ruin an attack on Konoha, and especially a move made against Naruto, perhaps even get information back to Tsunade-sama somehow. That being said, there was no way in hell she could ever let go of her pride and not jibe the S- class criminals of this organization. She always had been and always will be stubborn, it was something she had accepted a very long time ago. The whole mentality of, "I'll do this, because I have an alterative motive, but I will still do everything in my power for you to realize you have no control over me." She could have laughed at her backward ways.

"Ughhh…" She groaned sitting up from her bed.

Sakura clenched her eyes shut and shook her head back and forth, she had been laying for so long all the blood rushed to her head when she moved.

She rubbed her arms in an attempt to warm herself while pulling her legs into her chest. The stone, lifeless, room of the hideout chilled her physically and mentally. This was noting like her room in Konoha. No, nothing at all. Her room in leaf village was a pastel blue with a large window letting the warm sun slyly flow in. Her room also didn't have walls made of cool, damp, stone, but maybe she was just being picky. Sakura rolled her shoulder's and tried to stretch her legs. Her body was sore and tender. Her battle yesterday mixed with getting entangled with two Akatsuki members, added with running, and running more, and then some two days prior had begun to take it's unwelcome toll. She slowly and unsurely stood, her nose crinkling as she did. She softly put one foot in front of the other, pale bare feet touching bone chilling temperatured floors. Hard and cold. She frowned. This place, and most the people in it were hard and cold.

'_Maybe we should hire a clown or something to lighten these tight asses up.'_ She said trying to amuse herself, while she licked her dry lips.

'Just get them drunk, that always makes us fun and cheeky.' Her inner recommended.

'_Yeah, so the Uchiha can cry into his beer about his failing eyesight, No- I don't think so.' _She rolled her eyes and walked to an open doorway across her room.

Sakura looked inside curiously. Her electric jade eyes wondered what she found to be a wash room. She blinked, dark eyelashes fanning her ivory cheeks for a moment. Her lips quirked into a Cheshire cat grin, White teeth sparkled in the fire torches on the wall.

"Awww…that's so sweet of them. I must be getting the royal treatment. My very own depressing bathroom, to match my depressing room!" She mused sarcastically.

She stepped into the bathroom and surveyed it. It was the same color as her room. Dark, with only various flamed fixtures to provide some form of lighting, with the same chilling dark sandstone walls. There was a large tub in the corner and a sink, with a foggy mirror above it. There was a plank of wood jutting out which had clean towels on it. Just like her room, which only held a bed, and a small table with a wooden chair. After her self tour of the small wash room, she stripped her body of her clothing. She reached over and turned the facet on the bath tub, water began gurgling out quickly. She was surprised to find it a heated temperature, considering the minimal effort these people put into everything else regarding home decor, a hot bath seemed out of character.

She sat, naked, on the edge of the bathtub as warm water poured into it. She traced certain scars on her shoulders, arms, and stomach. Thinking about how she had received each one. They were small, but they were memories. They weren't large of marring her form. But each one held something a little more. An achievement, a shame, a terror, an over come. She had a small scar on her arm from her genin days during the chunin exams when she was forced to take on three ninja from sound. She had been repetitively using the substitution justsu and faked out at the last minute, taking the hits just so she could get the sound ninja out. She tried not to remember that she had been protecting Sasuke, but was now proud that she protected Naruto.

Sasuke…was one person Sakura could live with forgetting. A part of whished they had never met, if it would make it easier. She hated him, for her pain, Kakashi's, Naruto's. But she knew deep down, as much as she held distaste for the raven haired man, she couldn't kill him. Once a teammate, always a teammate. Something Kakashi-sensei had told her. She frowned and softly ran her fingertips down her forearm. Steam rolled gently against her skin, and her ethereal eyes moved to the nearly over flowing tub. She softly reached over and turned the facet off. She stood and she was eager to get into the warm tub, due to the fact she was shivering with the damp and cold air her nude body was standing in. She put on leg and then the other, she let her self sink into the wondrous water, sighing. It's liquid heat lapped at her chin as she sunk in deeper. Her pastel cherry blossom hair hallowed around her in the water.

Sakura blinked with heavy eyelashes. Her white canine bit into her lower lip. The best way to deal with this situation, was to take it as it was. She couldn't escape, Sakura was stubborn, but contrary to most of the Akatsuki origination's belief, she was not _stupid_. One Anbu little girl versus the entire _Akatsuki_. She snorted to herself. Not even bother to finish the thought. She was coping in her own backwards and unique way. She had two options. Die now, or prevent an attack on Naruto if she could by joining this wonderful batch of bastards. Of course, if you asked a member of the organization they would say her options were, Die now, or shut up and do as your told. But she was never good at seeing it anyway than her own.

She smirked to herself. So maybe she was stupid, but some stupid people were blessed with having the courage of a hungry lion. Foolish, but her foolishness was what got her through half the horrible situations she had been in. Even as a child, when her mother told her not to touch the candle on their dinner table, as soon as her Okaa-san uttered the words, a four year old rosette was lunging for the flaming piece of wax. Yes, she got burned. But you could look at it in two ways. She was injured, or she would forever know _not_ to touch something burning. She had first hand experience as to why you shouldn't do something, as where everyone else was still secretly wondering how it felt to have your skin seared. At least she had got it out of her system early so at six she wasn't grasping for the melted wax object. She wore that band aid to school with her chin held, well modestly high, while still cringing to all the bullies. While her best friend Ino screamed at them.

Sakura lathered and washed her pink tresses and then dunked her head under the surface. She reappeared with a splash while letting out the breath she had been holding. Sakura rubbed her eyes and sat up fully. She sighed for a moment. Suddenly she heard a loud voice.

"Tiger-chan!" And excited Tobi wailed.

The child like man burst into her bathroom happily, he paused for a moment seeming confused at her horrified face expression, suddenly noticing her lack of attire he froze.

Sakura quickly pulled her legs to her chest and covered her modesty.

"Tobi!" She cried out embarrassed and with a reddening face glaring.

"What's going on, yeah? You guys are so lou…d…" Deidara said walking in and freezing in a similar pose to his partner next to him.

Sakura hissed angrily.

"G-Get out!" She screamed.

The two stared at her shell shocked.

They gaped at her for a what seemed like forever in her case.

Deidara's eyes began to slowly travel downward and because of Tobi's mask she wasn't sure but she imagined his were also.

"Get out before I castrate you!" She threatened, screaming.

The word castrate must have reached their ears because both of them shot out of the bath room like bats out of hell.

Sakura jumped out of the tub and grabbed her towel, she slipped and fell in her rush. Sakura felt her body collide with unforgiving, cold, stone floor. She groaned but pushed her onto all fours. She shook her head, trying to shake it off.

"Tiger…chan?" She heard a now shy voice ask.

She growled. She heard him whimper to the sound.

"Tobi didn't mean to-" He started.

"I _know_ that, Tobi!" She snapped, her voice sounded like it would break the wooden door between them down.

"Tobi is sorry!" The masked man whined. "Tobi is a good boy! Tobi promises! Tobi wasn't trying to look!" He cried. "Please don't castrate poor Tobi!"

"Shut up, Tobi! I won't, now wait for me to get my clothes on.." She seethed.

She could swear she heard sobbing followed by a hitting sound and a "Shut the fuck up, yeah."

Sakura stood carefully, trying to prevent a rerun of her previous tumble. She quickly dried her wet body before hurriedly redressing. Her lips in a snarl pose she opened the door to find a furiously stuttering Tobi and an unapologetic looking Deidara smirking at her while sitting at the table. She hissed at him while drying her hair with the towel messily.

"Gomen, Tiger-chan-" He started again.

"You two will never speak of this again." She snapped interrupting him, looking like the anti-Christ.

He shuddered.

"Tobi will tell no one! It will be Tiger-chan, Senpai, and Tobi's big secret!" He declared.

"Hold it, yeah," The blonde cut in.

Sakura turned an icy glare to him, suspicious.

"Why shouldn't I tell anyone, yeah? The way I see it-" He said cracking a grin.

Sakura cut him off by punching the wall inches from his head, a large crater was formed.

He gaped at her.

"Because, you won't have a head to talk with. I'll knock it right off your shoulders, _yeah_." She mocked him, smiling innocently.

He recovered quickly.

"Like you could beat me, yeah! That will be the day." He sniffed.

"Don't make me go through with my threat earlier." She said narrowing her eyes.

He hesitated.

"Like you could, yeah." He growled at her.

Sakura rolled her eyes and removed her undamaged hand.

She took a step back and looked at the two expectedly. There was a moment of silence between the three of them as she waited. The two men looked at her confused. She slapped her forehead.

"Fine. Because your to stupid to figure it out, I'll spell it out for you. Why the hell are you here?" She grumbled.

Two light bulbs went off above their heads.

Tobi jumped forward and grabbed her hand, excitedly.

"Tiger-chan gets to start healing today! Tobi was told to take Tiger-chan to leader-sama!" The masked man chirped, forgetting everything that just happened.

Sakura frowned.

"The pierced bastard? What was his name…hmm…Pansy?…no…Pussy?…no that wasn't it…oh yeah, Pain or something like that." She said rubbing her chin.

Deidara's eye twitched,

"It's Pein, yeah." He told her annoyed.

Sakura ignored him.

"Did someone already get injured? You were all fine yesterday." She said eyeing him while twitching her fingers as she wanted to rip her hand away.

"Tobi does not know." He told her seriously.

Deidara popped a blood vessel in his forehead.

"We were briefed about it, yeah! You're such a dumbass! Itachi needs his stupid-ass eyes fixed. Go walk off a ledge, yeah." He hissed from his seat.

Sakura frowned.

"Wow, I'm amazed at your professional ethic here." She said sarcastically while looking at the two with distaste.

Tobi giggled while rubbing the back of his head.

"Tobi thinks that was a nice thing to say, thanks Tiger-chan!"

Deidara launched from his seat and hit the masked man.

"She wasn't praising you, yeah!" He shouted.

Sakura's shoulders slumped and her eye twitched.

'_**These **__people are the highly famous S-class criminals…? There has to be a mistake… Oh kami…kill me now.' _

_(Narrator) _

Sorry Sakura-chan, Your ringed eye _god _has other plans in store for you.

…_..._

"Please lay on your back, Uchiha-san." She said formally and detached.

Sakura didn't want to be in a ten mile radius from him let alone touching him.

Not that she even had to bother letting him on.

Because she knew that he was aware of her reluctance, he just couldn't care less.

Silently the long raven haired (and rather attractive not that she'd admit it to herself) male laid back on the operation table. She leaned her face over his and tried not to flinch back from the passive looking Itachi staring back at her. She looked at his blank black eyes for a few minutes, searching for any clouded areas that would be key to the reason his eyesight was failing him. Much to her utter unhappiness his eyes were to dark to tell just from the naked eye. She groaned in her own mind. She'd have to touch the Uchiha. This was like a bad Mist Village sitcom gone horribly wrong. She sighed and stood straight. She decided to get information to prolong her cruel upcoming fate. She stepped back and he sat himself upright.

"When did your eyes start to go bad?" She asked him.

"A young age." He answered blankly, and she tried not to twitch at his vagueness.

"Well…that was descriptive." She openly said sarcastically.

Nothing came from him.

"Is there any pain with your eyes? Or is it just getting harder and harder to see?" She said running her hand through her hair.

"If I over exert my sharringan there is a slight pain in my temples." He said point blank and blunt.

At least he wasn't beating around the bush this time, she told herself.

Sakura pursed her lips.

"Interesting," She said under her breath while thinking.

"Any times other than that?" She asked him while putting her fist to her lips in thought.

"No." Another blunt statement.

"Does your vision occasionally shake, or black out all together?" She asked him, her medic surfacing.

"Sometimes." again, rather vague.

She bit into her lip.

Why couldn't he answer the damn question?

"This occurs randomly or at times when you have used your eyes in battle?" She said blinking.

"Both." He said uninterestedly.

"Can you see shapes or do your eyes have to accommodate?" She knew she would get a vague answer.

Stupid Uchiha's and their damn pride.

"I can make them out…after a moment," He said with a little more precision and blankness.

Yup, him and his pride.

Sakura began making her analysis.

"That would probably mean that the chakra veins running near your temples and eyes have…short circuited in a sense. The blunt of that chakra is going straight to the eye causing massive sight loss. And then your eyes are trying to composite with healing the actual membrane and not the retina. The retina is now compromised making your vision cloudy and making shapes harder to make out. Have you lost some sense of color as well?" She asked deep in her medic mode.

"…Some." Was all he said.

She almost rolled her eyes.

He was trying to down play all of this, wasn't he?

"All of this is theory, I won't know for sure till I check things out. I'll have to test while you have activated sharringan and when your eyes are in a neutral state. Also need to test your eyes ability to react to things. And for some strange reason I have a good feeling your keeping half the information with you so I'm checking things out myself." She added outright giving him a cheeky grin.

His eyes narrowed at her. At least she was getting _some_ kind of reaction now.

"Lay back down. I'm going to survey your eyes with my chakra. It shouldn't hurt….I hope." She said still grinning ear to ear and walking over to him.

"Hn." He ignored her and laid back down.

Sakura couldn't help but tease him. Actually, when Tsunade-sama had checked her eyesight after a fight with a poison master on a mission had left her vision clouded she remembered it felt really, really, good to have someone let their chakra seep into you. Healing was soothing to but because your eyes were located so close to your brain and connected to it so that your brain could understand the image your body was receiving, the pleasure sensory was triggered. No not _that_ kind of pleasure. It endued complete relaxation and comfort.

"Please close your eyes." She told him.

A second later his dark eyes closed.

Sakura couldn't help but notice how long and thick Itachi's eyelashes were. Her eye twitched as she leaned over him again. He was guy and was technically _prettier_ than her. Prettier hair, prettier tan skin, prettier teeth, prettier lips, prettier eyes, and now he had fantastic eyelashes to go with it all. Elegant bastard, she hissed in her head.

'_You're a guy and you're killing my sensitive feminine ego here. Some people get it all, don't they?' _She grumbled in her head.

"**Shut up and heal him." **Her inner groaned.

Lips set in a pout she gently put the tips of her fingers to his temples, she felt his shoulder stiffen a little and paused. These things always went better when the patient was relaxed.

"Don't worry, I won't try anything. Besides, even if I did you'd line my ass out in a heartbeat, so no foul play today, sorry to disappoint you." She said chuckling.

He didn't answer but his shoulders relaxed a little.

She smiled, maybe he wasn't as bland as she first thought.

Sakura slowly let her warm chakra seep into him. She saw his lips purse for a moment at the sensation before he closed them. Sakura closed her own eyes and examined the inside of his cornea. She went through each part of the eye. Repairing them to an extent but most of her energy was used in finding the mass damage areas that she would need to prepare for before she fixed. The cornea, the pupil, lens, iris, everything to the very matter of the eye. It had taken her thirty minutes to repair and check both eyes. She was just doing some final healing here and there when she opened her eyes. She took in Itachi's almost limp body.

Itachi's body was completely relaxed, his once closed fist hand completely opened and laid palm down on the table still and motionless. His face looked completely peaceful. It held no expression but there was something missing in his face that he usually held. For once he looked a bit vulnerable. Like he wasn't Itachi the great Uchiha who murdered his family and betrayed his village. The face Sakura saw oddly humanized him. She slowly let her fingers leave his temples and turned to write down a synopsis of the damage and what she had healed. But her main reason for turning was to hide her probably surprised expression she couldn't wipe off. Sakura heard him sit up gently and he made no noise. She turned to him giving him a big white teeth filled grin. He raised an eyebrow at her but made no sound.

"I was right." She stated, proud.

"Hn." he grunted.

Sakura stuck her tongue at him.

"Yeah, you're welcome, buddy. And if you noticed your eyesight has slightly improved already. I need some time to prepare for the areas massively damaged though. Uchiha-san, I'm surprised you weren't running into walls let alone being a skilled ninja. That's it, you have some sort of magical powers, don't you?" Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"You have spidey-senses, don't you?"

There was a silence.

"Huh? Huh? I think I'm right!" She said eagerly.

Itachi gave her the blankest look he had yet to give anyone.

He couldn't help himself.

"Excuse me?" He grunted.

"Well that's the only theory I have and- hey don't give me that look! I was an avid comic book reader, blame it on my parents, they bought me the books. And besides, it's the closet thing I can come up with as to why you aren't mistaking Kisame for a tree." She said before shaking her finger at him.

Itachi's blank look, actually blanked some more.

She knew he was about to say something but cut him off.

"Don't you dare diss my comic books. I may be a "little girl" according to your bastard of a leader but that is one bridge you don't cross unless you don't want me to beat the living hell out of you. Say what you want about my village, but leave my comics out of this, man." She told him with a straight face.

He stared at her completely expressionless she wasn't sure he was blinking.

In a weird way, she could tell he was dumbfounded.

There was a long pause between the two.

"Itachi?" She asked skipping formality.

"…"

"I was kidding."

"…"

"Can't you take a joke?" She asked giving him a twitch of her eye.

"Obviously." He said with a very slight tilt of his lip downwards.

"Yeah, well, you've got such a stick up your ass I couldn't tell if you got it or not." She grumbled at him.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Nothing came from him.

"Would you at least grunt or stamp your foot?" She finally growled at him.

"Why?" Was all he asked.

"Has anyone ever told you, you make horrible conversation?" She sighed.

She had meant it rhetorically.

"Yes." He said while standing.

"The first step to solution is admitting you have a problem." she said shaking a finger at him.

"If your suggesting my problem is, Sakura Haruno, that I simply refuse to indulge you in conversation, then perhaps you should reconsider talking to me about your child hood muses." he said closing his eyes.

She gaped at him for a second.

"Did you just say more than one word?" She teased him portraying shock.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I was trying to lighten your demonic mood, _Itachi Uchiha_. You PMS like a bitch, I would know." she mocked him. (yes, I went there katy perry)

He growled. Sakura ignored him.

"It's not my fault your radiating doom in your end of the room. Not to sound to sugar and cherries but you're seriously making me depressed." she said fully irritated.

"And normal people would have found it amusing, thank you very much. It's not my fault you're so comically retarded." She seethed.

"…"

She looked at him suspiciously as he stared at her.

"I think you thought I was serious." She said after a moment.

He narrowed his onyx eyes once more.

"You seriously did, didn't you?" She said breaking into a grin.

"…"

…...

"Tiger-chan! Tiger-chan!" Tobi said in a sing song voice while walking down the dark hallways with her. He had refused to walk without holding her hand.

"What?" She asked in a sigh.

"Tobi thinks Itachi likes you!" He gushed like a child.

"Tobi, I think you should take off your mask so you can see things more clearly. Itachi hates me, you idiot!" She hissed at him, irritated.

He pouted.

"But Itachi has never talked so much, Tobi knows this! Not even to Kisame!" He tried to convince her.

"Yeah, cause I pissed him off." She said giving up.

"But Itachi just ignores Tobi when Tobi annoys Itachi." He told her as though it were incredibly persuasive evidence.

She twitched.

So he knew he irritated people?

"Oh well. It doesn't matter. Tobi, why is there only one hole in your mask?" She said switching topics.

She was done with Itachi until she had to fix his damn eyes two weeks from now.

Tobi locked up a little.

"Don't ask Tobi that." Was all he said sadly.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter, I guess." She said eyeing him.

Was he blind in the other eye or something?

"Tobi forgives Tiger-chan!" He excitedly said then tackle hugging her.

"Ugh!" She groaned as they went to the ground.

"What the fuck?" she heard a voice say from above.

Sakura groaned.

"Get off of me Tobi!" She hissed.

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi is sorry!" He said jumping up.

"You guys can't just fuck in the hallway." Hidan sneered.

She glared up at him while slowly rising to her feet.

"Even if we had been, that would be more than you've ever had, huh?" She said smirking in triumph.

He growled fierily at her.

"Stupid bitch, twenty fucking bucks says you're a virgin!" He fired back.

Sakura couldn't help but flush.

"Haha! I was fucking right, tramp!" he laughed.

"Yeah well, at least I could be able to have sex with out stabbing my partner in the heart! You're the sado-masochist here. I bet you never have even seen a girl naked. No one wants to go out with _that_ kind of bang. Who'd be crazy enough to sleep with you?" She flared, still blushing.

He gave her a slow smile.

The kind that made Sakura go just a little bit more red under.

Suddenly Hidan was just _too_ close. He put his lips to her ear.

"Want to fucking find out?" She couldn't help but notice the emphasis on _want to fuck_? Hell, a deaf man couldn't help but notice the emphasis on it.

"Hidan…"

Sakura's eyes got large when the sly voice rolled off the tongue of _him_.

"Oh I'm just fucking teasing the little virgin bitch. Don't get all fucking mad." Hidan said backing away, letting Sakura know that he had known about their leaders presence the whole time.

"I fail to see how my choice to not whore myself around has anything to do with this." She said while her eyes darted for the owner of the darkly silky voice.

Pein stepped out from the shadows.

Hidan smirked. "You know the saying, 'Share the mother fucking love'."

"It's 'share the love,' as in the emotional kind. Not 'spread the seed,' you retarded bastard." She growled. Before turning to Pein.

"Same fucking difference, you two dollar fucking street whore."

"Yeah, the virgin one. That made a lot of sense." She rebutted. Hidan opened his mouth to retort.

"Are you quite finished?" Pein cut in with a deadly tone.

Tobi sat there looking innocently confused as though he had no clue as to what was going on.

Sakura glared at Pein.

"Your dirty looks do you nothing, little girl." He said in a cutting tone. His face was darker today.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

'_He's in a cheerful mood, isn't he?'_ she mused to herself.

'**Maybe no one came to church today, or maybe they ran out of lambs to sacrifice,'** her inner laughed.

Sakura managed not to show her amusement on her face and keep her body from shaking with laughter.

Pein narrowed his eyes at her. The way her vibrant green eyes sparkled made him want to shred the girl in pieces. She was mocking him with those daring and irritating eyes. This girl was _irritating_ in every way. Her mocking bright eyes, taunted him silently, irritatingly. Her mouth couldn't keep her sneers inside them, irritating him further. Her beautiful face irritated him. Her body language irritated him in it's unafraid posture. Her body alone irritated him because he found himself quite distracted by it, Her bright hair irritated him in its annoying vibrancy. But he knew she was worth the hassle.

Pein kept his face placid. He had been stressed by all the preparations and planning he had done with Madara and Konan kept telling him to get rid of his little irritation. Konan was easily jealous it seemed. Just being female and in a close proximity made the blue haired 'angel's' temper flair. When he asked in a bored tone why she cared she tried to pose it as the girl would betray them. When he told her that she needed to stop with this pointless jealousy because it was beginning to affect his work she became ever annoyed with the little girl. And then had the audacity to tell him he was protecting the little annoyance.

Of course, she was silenced by him when she realized she was talking to a god she bowed and asked for forgiveness. Of course he accepted that and made sure to have her body in order to give her what ever reassurance she needed just so she would remain without interfering. He only kept the persistent woman around for two reasons, her power, and her ability to satisfy his sexual lusts without question. Other than that he found her to be quit useless. Just another lowly human he wasted time with. But she was making progress in his plan so he kept her around. He looked the pink kunoichi up and down. His prowess of godly lust swirled at the thought of what she might feel like as he had the exotic woman. He found himself rather keen on the idea.

Having her under him as she arched up and gripped his shoulders while rolling her lovely hips and gasping his name and his alone. Feeling the wonder of his sexual desire as he pulsed within her. How tight she would be around him, knowledge he had thanks to his little discovery about the girls virginity. She would tight and responsive as he brought her to a passion of pure pleasure only a god could bring a woman like that to. And she would be untouched, no man had ever laid hands on her making it all the more electrifying. Or having her on all fours as he took her from behind and leaned his chest over her back. Their skin rubbing together as he thrusted deeply inside of her and she clenched, suckled him. He would play with her soft breasts as she lulled his name again and again in up most pleasure, before he would reach between her legs and pinch her pearl of desire and her eyes would roll in the back of her head while she cried his name in passion and heat for her god while he bit into her shoulder and released himself deeply inside of her warm and sensuous body, the waves of pleasure shaking him. Yes, he liked all of these ideas rather fondly, he decided.

Sakura watched as Pein gave her a blank stare, He seemed to be in his mind contemplating something. She frowned at him. Hidan looked bored out of his mind and she could see he was about to say something, as Pein just stared at them. She felt her patience dwindling. Her eye made a slight twitch and she could feel her lip start to begin to come up into a snarl. Her eyes narrowed at the so called, 'god.' in front of her. She cleared her throat. His ringed eyes narrowed on her lips for some reason and she found her self rather uncomfortable.

"Did you…need something?" Was all she said still at discomfort while he watched her lips move.

She was wishing she hadn't talked. The way his eyes seemed enthralled by the movement bothered her more than she could stand, but in a flash he wasn't looking at her.

"Hidan, you have a mission. You will go fourth with Kakuzu and eliminate this man." Pein said ignoring her and elegantly tossing Hidan a picture. Hidan caught and examined it.

"What an ugly ass mother fucker." Hidan commented surveying the picture.

"His face is fucking fucked the fuck up," Sakura sweat dropped to Hidan's description.

"His name is Kyouhi Moutosui, he is a warlord in mist village, he is to be eliminated immediately. You will leave now." Pein said in a blunt and curt tone before taking his leave.

When Sakura was sure he was out of earshot she looked at Hidan, he looked at her back.

"He needs to get laid." She said cracking a grin.

Hidan burst out laughing.

Tobi looked like a lost puppy between the two of them and tilted his head confused.

…... (Hours later at night)

She arched and gasped. Moonlight pooled around her body, Pein stared down as he took the woman and rocked her body again and again. Watched as she withered beneath him. Gripped at his skin and begged him to go harder and deeper, whimpered for him to go faster. Rolled her womanly hips against his own more powerful masculine ones. But as he looked at Konan's erotic reactions to his making love to her. He had let his mind wander. And then his mind began to play tricks on him. For a moment Konan's hair was pastel pink and haloed around her body, not blue and fanned around her face. He imagined her skin being whiter and creamer, it would be as soft as a dove's feather, not apricot and as soft as normal human skin felt.

When Konan bit her lower lip and moaned heatedly, he wanted those lips to be supple and red, not pouted and pink. The legs around his waist weren't muscled and hard. They were wondrous as silk and they would pull him in deeper as the girl he really wanted to be doing this to would buck against him and cry for him again and again and he would be so entranced and would grab her hips with his large masculine hands in bruising force and slam into her self control forgotten, she would arch to her fullest and scream his name as she orgasm, and he would capture those lustrous red lips in a burning kiss while he rode out her orgasm and her wall clenched and brought him deeper, making his own release just as sweet. Those entrancing eyes would stare at him so burningly and it wouldn't long before he would need to take her again, as her hungry stare aroused him all over again, and her wonderful pants and moans would once again bounce off _his_ walls and fill _his_ ears and she was in _his_ bed and she would scream _his_ name. All his.

Konan screamed and released. Pein was finally brought to the edge during his fantasy of the rosette. The two of them stayed there panting. When Pein opened his eyes he didn't meet the green eyes he was wanting. A panting Konan laid under him, out of breath, staring at him wide eyed. He had never taken her so passionately before. And for the poor woman, she was unaware that while he was having her, he was just wanting another. The passion wasn't meant for her. Pein climbed off of her and stood.

"Konan, leave me." he said blankly.

She blinked surprised at the passion he just took her with to his now lifeless voice.

"Y-yes Pein-sama." She stumbled, still trembling from her orgasm.

When he was sure she was gone he snarled to no one in particular. Never before had anyone had any sort of pull. Everyone was there for a reason. A reason that revolved around him. To move his plan forward, to benefit him, just for him to release his pint up sexual needs, but _never_ had he desired someone to the point of distracting him from something he was already doing for himself. _Never_ had he been taken from his mind into a shameful fantasy of an irritating little _girl_. He snarled again. But stopped himself short. _Why_ was she distracting? _What_ made her different? He was a **god**. He had heard stories of god's falling victim to mortal women, but Pein had always assumed him better of it. The story of Cupid and Psyche, Apollo and Hecuba, but he was above such! Was she here to undo him? Him? A _god of peace? _Snarling he turned and dressed himself.

…...

Sakura laid on her stomach while twirling some of her pink hair, her legs were in the air behind her bent at the knee and she let them move back and fourth. She began thinking of Naruto, though she had been avoiding that particular train of thought. Her fingers stopped twiddling the hair momentarily. She looked down. What was Naruto thinking? Did he think she betrayed him like Sasuke? Could he forgive her? Did he think she was dead? Or kidnapped? What could possibly being going through her dearest brother's head? She sighed. She didn't know, she wasn't a psychic. And as handy as that would be, she couldn't just read his mind. A small part hoped that he would think she was dead. If he came after her he would be putting himself in danger. She wouldn't take well to that. She'd blame herself if he got hurt…or worse.

Sakura shuddered. She couldn't think of it. She couldn't stomach a thought like that. It would break her heart into thousands and thousands of pieces. She didn't have much family anymore. Her parents had died, Sasuke had left, Kakashi-sensei had rejoined Anbu so she rarely saw the masked man, Tsunade-sama was a Hokage so it wasn't like they could do much together, Shizune and Genma were getting married and she would never interrupt that for them, Yamato went back to Anbu, Ino was pregnant with Shikamaru's baby, Sai was always studying his emotions, and Hinata was finally getting the courage to tell Naruto how she felt. Only her and Naruto had each other now. For Naruto it was Hokage, Sasuke, Hokage, Sasuke. For Sakura it was Medic, Naruto, medic, Naruto. But now…it was just medic. She no longer could be there for Naruto. She smiled sadly.

"He'll make one hell of a Hokage someday..." She said to herself softly, saddened that she wouldn't be there to see it. Most likely, she'd be long dead by then.

"Who will?" A sly and dark voice asked.

Sakura shot out of her bed and her eyes frantically searched her room.

Her green eyes met ringed blue ones.

She glowered.

"You scared me half to death. Why don't you try knocking?" She said in fiery mood.

"I do not answer to one such as yourself." He told her curtly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You and Zeus are kicking it god style." She said frowning and mocking at him.

Sakura was suddenly pinned down to her bed. Her wrist were being held down with bruising force. She gasped in surprise before all out glaring at the man on top of her. His face was dangerously close to her own and she found herself holding her breath. She felt blood begin to pool in her cheeks but she had yet to flush completely, She pulled her lip into a cat like snarl.

His eyes were so precise and cutting. She felt like he was looking into her most intimate thoughts. They seemed to tear her open and go through her like a pack of raved wolves. Ironic that he would be the wolf always sticking his nose in this kitty cat's business. Just like her favorite analogy. He blinked slowly and dark lashes dusted his face. From this close she could see how handsome he really was. Well…he was far more than handsome but she was to prideful to admit it. The blood began to surface, adorning her cheeks in a faint blush, almost unnoticeable. Almost, but when your dealing with an S-class criminal, almost isn't good enough.

"What's wrong, little girl? Are you all talk?" He asked sensuously. If he went about three centimeters closer she would have been able to feel his lips as he talked.

Sakura blinked twice and found herself pushing back into the mattress as much as possible, her face got just a little more red.

"Get off of me," She said trying to glare but failing.

"Where's your fight, little tiger?" He asked his eyes burning into her own. She bit her lip at the name. His voice made it sound dirty. Like a pleasure struck lover would say. His tone made it heated and seductive.

Sakura swallowed.

"That's a good question, I wish I had an answer." She breathed before trying to bury herself into her mattress.

He pursed his lips.

Sakura's went into a full flush when she felt the tiniest amount of skin on his lips brush her own.

"_Get off_." She said again now more insistent her hands forming fists.

"Hmm?" he drawled slowly.

His eyes traveled her form under him, well, what wasn't covered with his own larger body anyway.

He pressed their chests together and she shuddered when his chest pressed full flush into her soft breasts. His hard muscled pecks rubbing against them almost teasingly and retracting when she breathed out.

Sakura got desperate.

"Get off…_please_?" She blinked and cringed when he smiled at her, soft lips pulling over perfect white teeth.

"So there _is_ some fear under that confident façade." He whispered, his warm breath fanning her face.

"O-okay…now that you made that discovery…will you get off?" She said arching away from him as much as she could.

"Why should I listen to such an irritating little girl like you?" He mused while watching her squirm.

"Because…I'm asking nicely?" She breathed.

"I'm afraid that will not be sufficient." He told her and she trembled.

'_What the hell is wrong with me?'_ She cried frantically in her mind.

'**Beats me! Now quit messing around and punch this bastard off before he rapes you!'** her inner whined frustrated.

Sakura tried to move her fist up, when he felt her hand move he locked eyes with her. Sakura couldn't move, She stared at him bewildered and paralyzed, her lips parted. She tried to move her arm but found she couldn't get the strength, she felt to heavy to move. She just stared with wide eyes into his own clouding blue ones.

'_I can't…I can't…why can't I move?' _She questioned shivering.

'**Did he put us under a justsu?' **her inner questioned frantic.

'_No…his chakra didn't flair…'_ she whispered in her mind while staring into his eyes.

'**Are you scared stiff? What are you a bunny rabbit? Get your ass in gear, Sakura!' **Her inner hissed.

Sakura's lips trembled.

"Can you feel it, little girl?' He asked amused in a dark way.

"W…What?" She asked softly.

"Look at you…haven't you realized?" He looked at her in a hungry way, but his pride showed through till the very end.

"What…are you talking about?" Her voice sounded hushed to her own ears, she would have flinched to it if she could have.

"You don't know?" He was playing with her, she was a toy for his amusement.

"What don't I know? What haven't I realized?" She whimpered.

"How bad you want this god on top of you." He smiled delivering his verbal bomb.

Sakura gaped at him.

Before she could react he was off of her and out of her door, the only proof she had he had even come was a door wide open. Sakura laid still.

She blinked with wide eyes.

"W…what the hell just happened?" Was all she could get out.

…...


	3. Chapter 3

**I love you guys! Haha. I think you're the reason I even bother to write. That and if I don't get some creative steam out I'll explode…no…that's not epic enough…I'll **_**implode**_**. Like I will make a little black hole right where I stand. And that will be that. My parents and sister will have to eat dinner with no table because it got sucked up in my black hole. Any way, you guys have been so good to me, forgiving me and my long lapse in updates. I get a lot of wonderful compliments and things like that. And you don't know how much it means to me, I mean that from the bottom of my heart. What surprised me though was on my stories, including **_**In Your World**_**, I get so many wonderful compliments like, "I haven't read a fic like this in ages,", "This is my favorite story ever!" , "I read it all over again just for the sake of it!" and, "You have such a unique writing style," That means the world to me. But I am so surprised to hear this. Honestly it shocks me. Maybe because I read my own stories like this, **

"**Well…that sucked a little more than usual." -.-**

**Even on my one-shot **_**Being Your's**_** I got a compliment like, "You don't usually see one shots this good." Please don't get the wrong idea! I smile for hours after I read all these and I feel so humbled by the praise. I'm happy that you enjoyed the writing, I'm happy that I was able to entertain you through a story because I write for your enjoyment along with the thrill I get from writing, even if I am very harsh on it in the end. There is a freedom to telling a story that is electrifying. Creating your own world and watching it unfold. I surprise myself with the endings I give my stories and when I write I'm as anxious to find out what happens next as much as I'm sure you are. I have a story line also but is pretty much a stick figure and I'm going from there, and I put in events I didn't plan on putting there in the beginning also. I got asked,**

"**I got asked, "What's my secret?" I couldn't tell. I think I want the character to grab you by the collar of your shirt and make you feel what they are. I want what their passionate about, you also to be. I want you to see how Sakura will do anything for Naruto, even join an organization like this. I want you to understand how Pein feels so enraged when she mocks him. Because **_**She**_** feels so passionately, because **_**he**_** believe with his entire being he is a god. I'm making myself become bias to anything I believe so that I can write someone who believes it and means it. I can write a murderer in almost perfect character if I don't let myself think of the guilt they wouldn't feel after a murder. Be the character, don't just write him. **

**And when I read stories notice that when people are letting someone, be it fall in love, or merely change an opinion. They do it instantaneously. In a personal opinion I think that is odd. People don't usual make decisions like that. Instead of dropping their beliefs into something like a falling watermelon, maybe do it like a feather, so you can see them go to, doubtful, unsure, curious, you know, just like you would. And denial is a common thing that is tricky to write, you can not put any, which doesn't make sense especially if is a story like this one, or too much where people are frowning and mentally saying, "Just admit it already, you stupid idiot!" **

**But really, my writing is humble in my opinion.**

**They people who have let a story take place is you guys!**

**I wouldn't do this without you. **

**Enjoy!**

…**...**

She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

Sakura had gotten almost no sleep, but how could she have? How could she when every time she breathed she swore she could still smell his scent. The smell of spice, it reminded her of pumpkin spice. With cinnamon laced throughout it. The smell of October like a Halloween festival. A deep smell that you never forget. The kind that you had to take deep breathes with as it stroked your lungs and made your nose tingle. A familiar smell that she had once adored and now couldn't stand. _His _stupid smell. She had bathed twice in attempts to wash it from her very being. No such luck. The bastard. She could kill him she was so angry. Sakura growled in the back of her throat.

"Prick…" She hissed to her empty room.

Her night had been restless. She had paced for…she wasn't even sure how long. Maybe hours. She had growled and made threats, wanting to march down to where ever he was located and give him a piece of her mind before beating him half to death. She had broken one of her bed post before throwing the broken piece at her door. She was _livid_. Her hands clenched and unclenched. Why the hell had he done that? What could have possibly possessed him to…to…to do that! She snarled to the silence in her empty room. He hadn't really groped her, or kissed her for that matter. But the manner of his indirect molestation made her feel just as enraged and violated as if he had done those things. It was so forceful, and domineering.

Maybe because there was no emotion in him at all times to the naked eye. And as dark and as over powering as his mere aura was, he never seemed to deviate towards a man's natural needs. She scoffed when he called himself a god, but at the same time Sakura hardly humanized him. She couldn't imagine him _eating_, let alone letting his arousal get the best of him. She shuddered to her own thoughts. For some reason she decided never to put Pein and arousal in the same sentence again. It made her shiver. Sakura refused to let herself remember how he had _enforced_ himself the way he had. The mere thought overwhelmed her sleep deprived senses. That bastard, she could just choke the life from him!

And why the hell did it have to be her! Why? Was she getting punished by some divine power that hated her guts? Of all the woman who he could chose to…try and…do what ever the hell he was going to try with her, why her? Why not a prettier one? An obedient one? For fuck sakes, the blue haired woman was relatively attractive, she even had a piercing! They were soul mates, so why her? She hissed. But maybe that was why. Because of all those women, Sakura didn't give a shit whether not he annihilated her with his stupid god complex. She couldn't care less about him, let alone hold a shred of respect for him. She sneered, she hoped she was right so that he would just get bored and leave her alone.

Working for him was hard enough, but it was manageable. For Naruto…the words she chanted to herself, and it would get her through anything. But she would _not_ roll over and play the girl who gave him a good fuck now and then, so he could let some steam off, or just because he felt like it. She had always hated him, but now she was disgusted with him to add that cherry on top. Her fist clenched. Sakura flopped her body on to her bed with a loud exhale. She had the urge to begin hysterically kicking. She was usually so level headed, she could handle anything. For god's sake, no pun intended, she was in the middle of a pile of S class criminals and she had managed to not break down within the first two minutes. Compared to how she used to be, that was a huge accomplishment. But _this__…._

She had heard of kunoichi using their body to keep themselves alive longer, or to save their lives. They would strike a deal, their life, for sex. Sakura would rather die again and again before she let him just have his way with her. She would rather die with some dignity than live with the shame of explaining to Naruto the only reason she was breathing was she let some man plotting the blonde's demise between her legs. Most kunoichi would have tried to use his lustful ways to their advantage. Sakura? She was willing to be put six feet under before he even got a glimpse of her bare flesh. She always just took a situation as it came, but this would always be her one exception.

If he even so much as tried that again she was planning to rip his arms off. She would bite, scratch, do anything, to get him the hell off of her. And she tried to ignore the voice in the back of her head mocking her, whispering, "Yeah, if you don't freeze like a deer in the headlights again," it sneered in her ear. Her own voice hissing at her in a hushed tone. With a frustrated curse she rolled on her stomach harshly and buried her face into pillow and trying not to rip the only one she had to pieces. She shook her head back and fourth, burying her face deeper.

There was a soft wrap on her wooden door.

"Come in," She said muffled by her feather pillow.

The door opened and she slowly sat up, still not facing whoever they were. She sighed and turned her head. She tried to not give them a misplaced anger filled glare. A red headed man seemed unaffected by the waves of sinister rolling off of the pretty girl. He shut the door behind him and turned back to her.

"Need something, mister…uhh…what's your name?" She asked in a restrained tone, she was trying to play nice…_trying_. And it wasn't for a lack of effort.

"I was sent by leader-sama to hear your findings on Itachi's eyes." He said straight forwardly, not bothering to tell her his name. He seemed oddly amused by her pissed off aura.

Sakura sighed.

To bad the bastard hadn't come himself so she could hand his ass to him.

She wanted to get to the point, plain and simple.

"The damage has been caused by Itachi's chakra veins in his temples and eyes short circuiting. Pretty much blowing out. Now when he uses sharringan the chakra is flowing recklessly through the entire eye. The most damaged area is the retina, so I will have to prepare for a particular operation I will perform on his eyes. I plan to do this in two weeks. During these two weeks I will test his sharringan, neutral eyes, his eyes with the lights turned off, turned on brightly, and with dim lighting, along with other various tests to see how extensive the damage is. When I checked his eyes, I was surprised he wasn't bumping into walls and apologizing to it while under the impression it was Kisame." She grumbled at the Uchiha in her mind.

"Two weeks is a long time. Make we sure are not forced to wait for you, I despise waiting." He told her with a dead serious face.

What was it with everyone in this organization?

Money tight, masochistic, humor retarded, transgender, and now she had an Alice in Wonderland rabbit glaring at her and pointing to his watch. The list just kept getting better and better.

Sakura snorted.

"No. I just need a few herbs and the rest is my training and chakra. Don't get all superior on me. Why do you care if I have to heal the Uchiha's eyes? Last I checked your asshole of a leader was the one who cared about how fast his plan was set in motion, why are you whining?" She said sitting rubbing her head while cross legged on her bed and frowning at him.

"Do not take me lightly, little girl, I'll kill you." He said with an almost older authority to his voice. It wasn't a threat, it seemed more along the lines of a promise.

"Thanks _daddy._" she scoffed.

Sasori smirked a little, seeming amused by this know nothing child trying to tell him off.

She obviously had no clue as to his real age. He actually was old enough to be her father.

"And what right do you have to call me a _little girl_? Do I look like a six year old to you? Am I carrying around plushies and talking about my favorite lollipop? Everyone here is all, _'keep your mouth shut, little girl'_, _'Be a good little girl,'_, _'Don't mock me, little girl.' _My sensei gave me more adult credibility at twelve than all of you put together and I'm nineteen." She snuffed.

"My point exactly, your nothing but a child. So get to work." He said bluntly.

"I'm not a child, you all must just be old or something." She said sticking her tongue out at him.

He narrowed his chocolate brown eyes at her.

Sasori caught on to her misplaced aggression quickly.

Someone had royally pissed her off.

But it entertained him none the less.

"Don't look at me like that," She said, not holding back her open irritation.

He ignored her.

"You should begin working on Itachi immediately. I hate waiting, so start now." it wasn't a request.

"I can't work on him non stop, that much unnatural healing would only further damage his eyes. Where is the fun deficient bastard anyway?" She grumbled while throwing her legs over the edge of the bed.

Sasori just turned his back to her.

"Find him yourself. I'm not your servant, little girl." was all the man said while leaving.

Sakura growled at him for the name but he didn't respond.

The sound of the door clicking resounded throughout the room.

"Nice to meet you too," she scoffed while standing.

She stepped forward and slid into her knee high sandals while fastening them.

Sakura was more than pleased to know that they hadn't made her wear an Akatsuki cloak. She had to deal with the mental reminder that she was in a way sort of betraying her best friend, she didn't need physical evidence as well. Her Anbu clothes were long discarded but she had kept her neko mask. It sat on the table, its feline face glimmering in the dim lighting beside a red Konoha leaf headband with a line driven through it's symbol. She sighed. She had on black spandex short shorts, her kunai and shurikin holster wrapped around bare thigh. She had a form fitting red tank top on with a white sleeveless vest over it. The vest reminded her of the Konoha jounin vests but less bulky and more snug against her body, as it was designed for women alone while the jounin vests were unisexual garments. And she had her black gloves but only wore them when fighting. When the last strap was snugly snapped together on her sandals she stood and headed for the door.

…...

Sakura's eye twitched.

Why were there mazes and mazes of useless hallways when there was a mere twenty members? Was there really a need to confuse people as already as navigationally confused as Sakura? Really? How did Tobi survive here? It would remain a baffling mystery to her. She sighed. Her mood had been completely horrible since her little incident and it probably wasn't the best idea to go storming through a criminal organization's hide out like she owned the place. Slowing her pace Sakura closed her eyes and tried to calm her particularly fiery mood she was in.

'_Don't let the bastard get to me, it's what he wants. Who cares about him, anyway? He's a worthless asshole with a god complex, who needs to get a better hobby than world domination. Hmph. I shouldn't waste my time getting angry, it wont do me any good. I just need to continue coping with the present situation. Think about helping Naruto. Eye on the prize.' _Sakura nodded to herself.

'**As much as I agree that our main priority is Naruto, do not blow him off as no threat. He could terminate us in a second, so as arrogant of a bastard as he is, remember who your dealing with. I agree that we shouldn't sit here and let him have his way, but don't do something ridiculously stupid, which I don't know why I'm bothering, I know you will anyway.'** Her inner scoffed at her.

'_Oh do you ever shut up?'_ Sakura growled at herself.

Most people had a friend that was always rubbing the fact they were young, stupid, and reckless in their face, she had a second personality doing it.

Sakura frowned.

That was so much less credibility.

Sakura walked down the corridors, her sandals making each footstep bounce back to her own ears. She examined her surroundings, trying to memorize it so she might be able to find her way back. Her hands swayed as she walked and she felt her hair flow side to side with the tempo of her hips. She softly began to hum to herself. Habit from when she was in Konoha during long nights at the hospital. All the patients would be asleep and she would walk the hallways humming to herself, checking rooms to make sure everyone was in stable condition, and they were in their beds. It was a soft tune, a familiar tune. It reverberated throughout the empty channels. Her footsteps supplied a rhythmic beat, her voice filling in for the rest. It was soothing in it's own way. Like a child would cling to their stuffed animal, Sakura had a sense of comfort in a tune she had known her entire life.

(The song she is humming is Wolf's Rain's Chezah's song. Look it up at if you don't know it, it's beautiful.)

Sakura wasn't sure how long she was walking. Her mind in a rapt contemplation of a thought she wasn't able to shake off. One that liked to stock her mind and pounce when she wasn't ready or couldn't handle it at the moment. A lone wolf watching her from the darkness and following it's prey while observing it intently. And poor Sakura, was a little kitty cat taking a stroll through the woods. A very fierce, but very helpless little kitten. She closed her eyes for a moment. She thought of why she should be calm. The reason of benefit for her not to get worked up. Naruto. Shut up and swallow your pride for him. She opened her eyes for a moment. She was letting her mind make it's decision. Making her more calm and clear headed.

It was a needed thing. Thanks to her number one asshole, she had been up tight and tense all day so far. At least she had found a moment of serenity in this miserable excuse for a situation. Her head was clearing a little. She wasn't losing her well deserved anger, she still would enjoy letting him know how much she couldn't stand him and wanted to cause him serious physical pain. But she was finding a way to mentally cope with what had happened. Getting so angry would do nothing, she needed a straight head on her shoulders if she was going to continue what she had started. She had gone this far, and she had miles more to go, so giving up on everything now would have wasted her attempts to help her brother. And she wasn't about to do that.

So she decided, she was going to give him a lot of serious glares, snarls, and make sure he couldn't sleep without hearing her disgusted voice let him now just where he was a crossing a line that it would not go in his favor. But she wouldn't attack him, at least not yet. She had to keep her temper, which usually had a mind of it's own, in check. On the other hand, she wasn't going to sit there and pretend she didn't care. She _was_ going to tell him to keep his damn hands to himself, make no mistake about that. Hell have no fury like the scorn of a woman. It was a particularly true statement. _'God_' or not, he might be under the impression he could do whatever he wanted, but Sakura was all to willing to give him a huge reality check. She nodded to herself, her humming not ceasing. Her rigid shoulders let down a little.

But unfortunately, Kami didn't need a little girl telling what he could and couldn't have. And as a matter of fact. She just made this a fun game for him.

…...

"Hey, fish fry, where's your partner?" Sakura asked Kisame as he examined his Shamada.

He bared his teeth at her.

She gave him a cheeky grin.

"Who knows, you brain dead skittle." He snapped.

She smiled more, knowing she had hit a nerve.

"Just asking, you fatass blueberry." She snickered.

Kisame popped a blood vessel in his forehead.

"Don't make me bash your head in, you sad excuse for periwinkle." He seethed at her.

"My hair is _not_ periwinkle. Its more of a pastel pink, you color blind, two bit, package of pack and watered tuna." She growled at him.

"I'm seriously going to murder you, you twirpy brat!" Kisame roared while jumping up.

"Enough." Itachi interrupted, walking in to the main room.

It was the same as everywhere else, just a little more well lit and with a very large table and many chairs.

"Yo," Kisame said still agitated to his partner.

"You got lucky, Kisame, I had a long list of insults I was ready to whip out." She said crossing her arms and pouting.

Kisame grinned.

"Yeah right, you probably have one your going to use again and again. As though a mindless little leaf ninja could actually come up with more than some generic and recycled way to try and agitate me." He mocked.

"Oh I don't know, you looked pretty annoyed. I guess that means that some silly little mindless leaf ninja got to you. What are you trying to say about yourself, you unthinking, oversized, fish stick?" She said smiling at him in an evil way.

Kisame was ready to throttle her.

"Oi, Itachi," Kisame said in a raspy and enraged voice.

"You let your words be used against you, it is not my problem." Itachi said closing his eyes.

"Traitor," He muttered.

Sakura laughed, throwing her head back.

"Can't handle a little girl by yourself, Kis-Kis-chan? Need some back up?"

Kisame was about to launch at her before he was interrupted.

"Tiger-chan!" An excited Tobi ran in the room and tackled her before Kisame had the chance.

"Ugh!" She groaned as he pinned her down. His weight making her air supply come in hard. He was heavier than he looked. Deidara came in behind him yelling at Tobi.

"Go walk off of a cliff, yeah! Don't ever touch my clay again, yeah!" The blonde seethed.

"Get of me, you're heavy!" She whined.

Tobi jumped up and reached for Sakura's hand to help her up.

"Tobi is sorry!" He told her.

Kisame burst into laughter.

"Your pathetic, girly! Tobi got you!" He said in fits of malicious laughter.

Sakura stood and rubbed the back of her head, it ached from being cracked against the concrete.

"Can it, Nemo." She snapped.

Kisame almost fell out of his seat.

"You brat!" He growled, baring fangs.

"Stupid crab cake." She shot back.

"Hmph! What's your excuse? Are you even a girl? Where are your breasts, anyway?" He sneered.

Sakura glowered.

Oh-hell-no.

"Excuse me? Are you gay? Any straight man would know that they were at least a c cup and in the middle of my god damn chest, Sushi-boy!" She hissed, eyes narrowed in to slits.

Kisame roared with laughter.

"Could of fooled me." He said knowing he had hit a nerve.

Sakura did have good breasts, but when she was younger that hadn't been the case, giving her complex.

"Why you!" She bit at him, her face flushed with anger.

"What the hell are talking about, yeah? She has good tits, leave her alone, yeah." Deidara said looking pointedly at Sakura's chest.

Sakura flushed in embarrassment before covering herself with arms as all present besides Itachi looked.

"Stop gawking, you perverts!" She cried clenching her eyes shut.

"Tobi agrees, but Tobi isn't a bad boy! No! Tobi's a good boy! Tobi isn't a pervert!" Tobi said trying to explain.

"Hmph!" Kisame snorted before turning away.

Itachi made no comment.

"What did you want anyway, pinky?" Kisame said put out.

"I need to test Itachi's eyes, so don't bug me anymore!" She snapped at him.

"What are you talking about? You asked _me_ where he was. You started it, dumb bimbo." Kisame said with a twitching eye.

"Tiger-chan is a lady tiger! Kisame should not be rude to Tiger-chan!" Tobi defended.

"Biologically I'm human, but I appreciate your help…I think." She muttered, her shoulders slumping.

"Tiger-chan is welcome!" He said with oval blush marks on his mask.

"You're a dumbass, yeah!" Deidara roared.

"Don't be mean to Tobi!" he whined.

"_Why_ did _I_ have to be _your_ partner, yeah? Screw this!" The blonde fumed while leaving the room.

"Senpai!" Tobi cried running after him.

Sakura stared at where they had left before turning to Itachi.

"If you're not busy, I want to test and heal your eyes some." Sakura said, irritation still rolling off of her.

He merely blinked.

Kisame growled at her.

She took it as an okay.

She turned and began walking to the healing room.

She only looked back once before not seeing him, confused she glanced to her side and saw him right beside her, She held her surprise.

Suddenly Kisame yelled out as they were walking away.

"If you guys get it on, don't get her pregnant, Itachi! You'd have to deal with her for the rest of your life!" The blue man mocked.

Sakura stopped walking and popped a blood vessel in her forehead.

She was seething.

Itachi looked a bit annoyed as well.

"It's amazing that you haven't killed him yet." Sakura said, evil rolling off of her in waves.

"It would waste perfectly good energy. He isn't worth it." Itachi said before continuing walking.

"Yeah…" She said staring at his back before also walking again.

"But damn it would feel good, wouldn't it?" She mused.

"Hn." He grunted.

Sakura smiled.

For all of you unable to speak Uchiha, that was a yes.

…...

"Please turn your eyes back to neutral," Sakura said, the lighting dim.

He did it silently.

Holding a red gumball seized rubber ball she held it in front of her.

"Track the ball with your eyes as I toss it vertically a few times."

Sakura tossed the ball up and down three times, he was able to perfectly keep his eyes on the toy ball but she knew he was using his ninja abilities to perfectly estimate where the ball would be. She sighed.

"This isn't going to go as smoothly if you don't just swallow your pride and be honest." She said.

"Hn." He grunted.

She glared at him.

"Opps, did I say that out loud?" She said unapologetically.

He narrowed his eyes at her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Alright, can you see in the dark, at all?" She asked.

"Hn." He grunted again.

That was a prideful Uchiha no.

She twitched.

"You're such a pain in the ass!" She whined.

"Keep your snide insults yourself, Haruno, they have no affect on me." He cut her off.

"If they had no affect you'd just say nothing or grunt at me with that monosyllabic dialect you always use." She grumbled.

He gave her a stoically nasty glare.

But she blinked for a second, his eyes were unfocused.

"Can you…even see me?" She asked.

"…to a point." He recovered quickly.

…

Stupid Uchiha.

"You should be a poet, you sense of description awes me, Uchiha." She said glaring at him.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Better yet, _what_ can you see?" She said, trying to make the question unavoidable.

"You." He said blandly.

She twitched.

"What do I look like?" She tried again.

"Pale skin, green eyes, pink hair. Approximately 5'4 and pettily framed." He said pointing out the most obvious.

She twitched.

"I have a scar on my arm…which one?" She held both arms up.

The scar was hard to see with twenty-twenty vision, he had no chance.

"…" Itachi gave her a relatively dirty glare.

"Spare me your freaking dirty looks, it isn't my fault your blinder than a bat. That's why I'm here, isn't it? So maybe if you be a good little boy and help me I'll heal your stupid eyes and we can just pretend I didn't have to lecture you." She snorted. "And if your _really, really,_ good, I might give you a lollipop!" She faked adoration as though he were a child.

He activated sharringan.

"You don't scare me, big boy. You need me, remember? Besides, I don't think your bastard of a leader wants you screwing with my head. I'm not mentally stable on my own, don't make it worse." She shook her finger at him.

He kept a blazing sharringan on her anyway.

She crossed her arms.

"What?" She asked him, frowning.

"You indulge your own tongue to much, Haruno. It will be the death of you." He told her.

She smiled at him.

The first genuine one in awhile.

"I'd rather die saying what I had to say, than live shutting my mouth for someone who I didn't like." She told him, her grin widening.

"The feelings mutual, Haruno." He told her, for the first time making a visual face expression.

He frowned at her.

"I think you find me charming." she told him, her eyes shutting and her grin getting bigger.

"Your correct, you aren't mentally stable." He said eyeing her.

"If you didn't like me, you wouldn't waste your time talking to me, let alone giving me that nasty look." She told him proudly.

Itachi blinked for a second.

"You've mistaken my annoyance for adoration." He said blankly.

"No, I think _you've_ mistaken your adoration for annoyance." She told him, her face serious.

"And what makes you assume you know me better than I know myself, Haruno?" he asked, his eyes narrowed again.

"Cause I know your stupid, just like you, brother. He's about as comically inept as you also." She said before turning and picking her book up.

She turned back to him.

Itachi's face had nothing on it but she knew, she knew he was shocked.

"That sounded bitter, Haruno." He stated, looking her in the eye.

She blinked before chuckling.

"Yeah well, life's a bitch, isn't it? Besides. I've got a lot to be bitter with. My teammate abandoned his village for, well you know who, became my enemy, tried to kill my not biologically related brother, I was then captured by an organization full of assholes with a long list of problems, all also trying to kill the said brother, and I'ma stuck here healing them. It is a cheeky little tale isn't it? But I don't have room to whine, I've heard a hell of a lot worse stories than mine, so maybe I should keep my big mouth shut." She shrugged before looking through the book for her notes on his eye lenses.

"I have found that to be impossible for those such as you." He said blankly, frowning at something she couldn't figure out.

"Yeah well, it wouldn't kill you to do more than narrow your eyes and frown now and then. We all have our crosses to bare." She said looking up and sticking her tongue at him.

"Hn." He grunted and looked away.

"And then there's that to." She said, her mouth muffled by the tongue still hanging out.

He turned back and looked at her.

"If, Haruno, I was a young girl being forced into an organization as such, I wouldn't be taunting the criminal before me. You wonder why you are called a little girl, yet you act so childishly." He told her, his sharringan unactivated.

"Whether or not you kill me is really up to you people. In the end, I don't see making it to twenty. So I've got about a year to have some fun screwing with you guys before my sand dial runs out." She said with a click of her tongue at the end.

"And how do you know of your termination date?" He asked.

"We'll see how long your -always-in-a-good-mood leader can take of me before losing it and taking me out. Or maybe one of you will get annoyed and finish me off. I really hope its maybe you or Deidara, cause if it's Kisame or the _bastard_…" Sakura shuddered and didn't finish her sentence.

"Sounds like you want to be killed." He said eyeing her.

"If I become useless to my brother, than yeah, I want you to finish me off. I am therefore, unnecessary." She summed up shaking her finger at him.

"By healing me, are you not betraying him?" He asked her, his eyes darker.

She smiled.

"I could tell you, but I'd have to kill you." Sakura mused.

"I already know." He cut in.

"But…" He said standing, he towered over her.

"I wonder why you jeopardize everything by telling me?" He asked, dark eyes penetrating sharp green ones.

She laughed.

"Because you don't care. Are you going to tell your _leader-sama_? He already knows. I think everyone here knows that I will do everything in my power to fuck up some plan against Naruto. I'll give him that. Death is not to high on my wish list, but I have to do what I have to do." She said not backing down.

They glared at each other.

She felt a cold kunai pressed to her throat.

Her eyes narrowed.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked.

She pressed herself closer, so close they were almost touching. The kunai dug into her skin, a little bit of blood trickled down.

"Try it, slit my throat, Itachi. I don't think your going to. I'm calling your bluff right here. You'd be heavily reprimanded for terminating the medic that was making progress in _his_ stupid plan. I have something to do before I die. I'd like to see you try and stop me. Only _he_ gets to decide when I die, am I correct? You can tell him if you want. I'd like to see his reaction." Her eyes burned. She was serious.

Itachi pulled the kunai away.

She stepped back.

She eyed him.

He eyed her.

A moment of silence between them.

Sakura started to smile.

"I told you, you liked me. You little liar."

She laughed.

"Hn."

…...

Sakura walked down the long dark hallways humming to herself. Her hair swayed as she continued her walk. Her arms were behind her, bent into the small of her back, hands joined. Each footstep fluttered through her ears. Her legs moved rhythmically. One passing the other, again and again. Her mind wondered aimlessly. Lighting through different thoughts before losing them and wondering to a different ones. She was a little grateful to the stoic bastard, considering he had let her get some pint up stuff out. She smiled. Were they friends? Hell no. She hated Itachi. Was he a good person to take her frustrations out on? Hell yes. She could get some serendipity when she was messing with him. But she wasn't going to lie, the man really had a lack of humor in his life. Every time she cracked a joke he gave her the funniest looks, signifying he thought she was being serious.

But it was better than nothing. When she tried joking with Kisame he started screaming like a banshee and swinging his cheese grader of a sword around. Not to mention he was _humongous_. Sakura knew many men that were generally bigger, Kiba Inuzuka had grown to be quite large and muscled, Chouji was also very large, but it wasn't exactly muscle, she remembered with a sweat drop. But Kismae…with Kisame It was height, broadness, everything. If they were to put their hands together, he would probably have two creases on his finger firmly above hers. The palm would swallow up Sakura's much more petite hand. Standing next to Kisame made her feel like a small little child. Sakura probably reached the very bottom of his pectoral muscle, when she was standing completely straight. If she was five four, that must have made him above six foot five, he was probably pushing seven feet.

He also was gigantically broad. Each shoulder spanning out like a wing. If Sakura stood behind him, she completely disappeared. Hell, if Itachi stood behind Kisame, he was completely eclipsed. Itachi was most likely exactly six foot. He was a leaner man, making him most likely faster. But he was a ninja, so muscle came with the territory. She just decided to call him pretty boy, due to the fact she found herself a tad bit jealous looking at him, which she would never tell, because it would insult him. I mean, that wasn't a, 'Hey, you are a very attractive masculine man.' It was a, 'Hey, your prettier than me, you bastard!' She tried not to giggle. Tobi had appeared to be taller than Deidara, who was probably five ten, but shorter than Itachi, making him roughly an inch under six foot. Sakura paused.

"Why the hell am I thinking about this?" She asked her self. She had to stop and call herself stupid.

She sighed when no one answered her. Did she really pose a question to an empty corridor?

"Oh that's great, talking to walls, now I know I've lost it."

Her shoulders slumped.

"I must be losing my mind with boredom, it's the only explanation I've got." She summed up darkly.

"Do you always talk to yourself, little girl?" A dark voice asked.

She froze.

"It's a sign of insanity." He told her.

Sakura's eyes darted for him, scanning desperately. She looked behind her own body but couldn't find him anywhere, when she turned back around, she jumped, startled, to find him in front of her, three feet away.

"Ggh!" She gasped and nearly jumped back.

She stared at him wide eyed, as he took her in with a cool, calm, face. A beautiful face that surveyed her almost curiously.

"Y-You!" She stuttered, but her voice held conviction and anger.

He blinked slowly.

She grit her teeth and her hands fisted.

"What do you need, little girl?" He asked, silk making her skin prickle.

There was a moment of silence as Sakura tried to pull herself together.

Her fist were audibly clenched so hard you could hear it, her teeth gritted, her eyes tried to pierce him.

"Let me ask you a question, very politely…" She said, her teeth baring.

He merely blinked, not affected by anger rolling off of the girl in waves.

"What question do you pose for me, little tchild?" He asked uninterestedly.

"How do you sleep at night, you fucking prick?" She seethed at him.

"…" He gave no indication that he cared. He just continued staring at her.

But Sakura knew better, he may act like it didn't matter, but there were wheels turning in his head she couldn't see. Some things made him angry or annoyed, something's he just ignored.

He was unpredictable, and it made him all the more dangerous.

She growled hotly, face crunched in distaste.

"What the hell did you think you were doing? Huh? Just what were you trying to accomplish with that little _stunt_ you pulled? God dammit, what do you want from me?" She snarled the ending, face jutting foreword in frustration.

In case he hadn't noticed, she was pissed off with him right now…putting it as an understatement.

'_Don't hit him… Naruto…don't…Naruto…don't hit him….control…stay in control…don't hit him!'_ She tried to control herself, but her hand ached to reach out and knock that pretty face right off his skull

Her hand was fisted so hard she felt blood drip to the ground where her nails had been dug deeply into her palm.

She was shaking, trying to control what she just desired to do more than anything, and that was beat his ass where he stood.

Where he stood in that dominant, arrogant, elegant stance, in front of her.

His shoulder relaxed but broad with muscles that worked gracefully.

The sound of small droplets of blood dripping to the stone floor was the only sound between them.

His ringed eyes elegantly moved from her face to her, shaking, tightly fisted, injured hand.

Long lashes fluttered in a blink.

Sakura tried to ignore the fact she noticed his stupid eyelashes.

"You're more foolish than I first assumed." he noted, monotone.

"Yeah well, your more of a forceful prick than I first assumed." She snapped at him.

"Why are you injuring yourself? What an undoubtedly stupid thing to do. There is no achievement in it." he told her blankly.

"Screw you! I'll hurt myself if I want to!" She said before digging her nails in tighter.

He licked his lip.

She looked away to a different part of him immediately.

His eyes slowly went back to her green, burning eyes. They were half lidded, but Sakura caught there every detail, trying her hardest not to. Ringed eyes didn't pierce her own, he was to graceful, they seeped into her soul. Like he was filling her up of him. She swore she could feel him inside of her when he looked her dead in the eye the way he was doing now. Like he was softly, featherly, running his hands through her dreams and secrets. Her memories and her desires. She felt flustered and embarrassed, invaded and also, a small curiosity swirled. What would happen if she tried to see what he wanted form her. What would he do if she was to shocked to stop him? Why did he- No! she stopped it, enraged at herself now. She didn't want to know what would happen! She tore her eyes away from him. She bit into her lip harshly.

"Okay, I got my anger out, if you don't need me I'm going to my room." Was all she said quickly before trying to walk past him. Her walk was almost a run.

She had a desperate need to get away from him.

Just when she had passed him, accidentally the back of her hand brushed his own and she clamped her eyes shut, the feel of their skin touching mad her shiver and shudder at the same time. Like she said, curious and disgusted all at once. To many mixed emotion for her to handle. she would have kept running but a burning, no searing hot hand caught her wrist. Sakura made a whine sound a flipped around. She stared at him, wide eyed, bewildered, scared, curious, anxious, and angered all over again. Her mouth was open, but she couldn't get the sound out. She would have, but when she felt his fingers slither along her wrist, tracing the veins, his touch silenced her. She gaped at him. His fingers gently ran themselves along her wrist, she grunted and tried to pull away. His skin was burning hot and soft. But his hands were large and strong. Much larger than her own. She jerked again, but he didn't budge.

His eyes caught her own, his lips pursed. His ringed eyes invaded her once again. His finger continued to roll themselves against her own flesh. He was in her head? No. he was in her heart. Pein knew how to mess with her head, but he was playing with how to mess with her emotions. Confuse her, make her curious, morbidly curious, and watched her rage a battle on herself as she fought curiously with horrified moral. She had never been touched and while she knew the technicalities of sex, and sexual tensions, Sakura was in the dark on how to handle herself when experiencing it. She couldn't even admit to herself that he was attractive, let alone let herself know she found him to be more than just that. As a fully functional human woman, Sakura wanted the taste of a god, she just didn't know it yet. He almost smiled to his thoughts.

Sakura managed to find a shard of strength.

"Let…go…" she got out, her eyes narrowing.

"Little girl…" He mused. His face still not showing anything but his pursed lips, she watched as they moved,

"…let me go…" She said again trying to jerk her hand, but it came as a slight tug.

"Are you sure, little girl?" He asked, a dark tone. It made her openly shiver.

"Let me go!" She finally cried out.

He yanked her arm, Sakura collided with his chest. She froze in horror. His arms wrapped around her waist and he buried his face into the crevasse of her neck. She tried to growl, but it came out a small let out of breath. His hands traced burning patterns into the small of her back, while he seemed to nuzzle into her neck. Sakura heard him breathe in deeply, as though committing her smell to memory. She felt woozy. It was to much for her to handle. She heard him chuckle as she slid into him, her legs starting to give. She couldn't see his face, because he cheek was pressed into her own. His lips began to kiss along her neck. Rubbing themselves against skin and manifesting desires in her belly she never knew she had. He rose to ear. It burned against her. His lips were at the shell of her ear, he gave it a soft kiss, making Sakura dig her nails into his cloak, fighting him, and pulling him closer.

"Your so entertaining, little tiger…"

"I hate you…" She whispered in a hiss. But she couldn't gather the force to push herself away.

He chuckled before pulling back and smiling at her.

Perfect teeth glimmered.

She glowered, but she was trembling.

He was suddenly gone and Sakura fell forward, landing on her knees.

"No love was lost…" She heard his silky and dark voice echo in her ears.

She hissed in the sudden silence.

He was long gone now.

…**...**

**I love that saying. "No love was lost." it's the perfect come back. Someone says I hate you, don't say, I hate you to, tell them there was no love lost between the two of you. Prettttyyy wittyyyy if you ask me. I don't know where I heard that though…hmmm…I think my dad told me to do it when I was a kid. Who knows…anyhow…please review!**


End file.
